Quoting Harry Potter
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: The attractive Welshman continues to plague Arthur's life, because of course he does. Modern AU. Implied future Merlin/Arthur.


The attractive Welshman continues to plague Arthur's life, because of course he does. Modern AU. Implied future Merlin/Arthur.

* * *

Quoting Harry Potter

Arthur was never as happy to enter a classroom as he was this one. The poly sci class he'd just finished was taught by a very opinionated ranter who was definitely not a fan of the Tories or his father. And despite Arthur's usual efforts – a seat on the edge of a middle row towards the back and a book on his desk on top of his notebook – the professor had seen his name on the roll and immediately pinned him down with rhetorical questions.

This class though, Arthur expected to enjoy – he loved Shakespeare – so he took a seat on the edge of a front row. Once seat he pulled out his agenda, already loaded up with homework assignments from his other classes.

A candy bar landed on his desk, missing his nose by millimeters. Arthur looked up to find the overly attractive Welshman from early standing in front of him.

"You looked like you needed it more than me."

Arthur's mouth hung open as he looked back and forth between the bar of chocolate – his favorite actually – and the man. "Thanks," Arthur finally managed. The man shrugged and shuffled past Arthur to sit a few rows back.

Of course he was in this class. Uther always told him he was cursed, this was just further proof.

This class proved to be the ticket to Arthur's happy place because he felt infinitely lighter at the end of the lecture, practically giddy. He spotted the Welshman – Merlin Emrys according to roll – as the lanky fellow stretched near his desk. He looked to have woken up from a nap – grumpy and groggy with his dark haired mussed up around his face.

"It looks like you're the one in need of chocolate now," Arthur stopped by his desk on his way to the door, trying to be friendly.  
Merlin snorted, "Definitely." They fell into step together as they walked out of the lecture hall. When they turned in the same direction Arthur felt a wave of nerves come over him. The high from Shakespeare was coming down. They were both silent, looking at in other in badly hidden surprise as they continued in the same direction.

"Do you have a class here as well" Arthur ventured as they walked up the steps of the math building.

"Advance Calc," Merlin smiled at him, shrugging, "I'm a Chem major." Arthur nodded, the wave of nerves nearly tsunami-like at this point.  
There was no way, no way at all he could have two classes with the attractive stranger who had quoted Harry Potter at him. He could not be that unlucky.

But he was.

They walked into the same room and sat next to each other in the second row. It wasn't overly awkward really. Well, yes it was, but only on Arthur's part he was sure. Merlin seemed relaxed, almost excited. Merlin was overly prepared for this class. Arthur, well, he kind of followed, but practically all of the math was above his head. Way above. Like, atmospherically. Maybe it would get easier.

It didn't.

Two weeks later Merlin pulled him to the side after math. He was being mysterious, "Are you any good at English?"

"Very," Arthur raised his eyebrows, "Why?" They'd gotten to a comfortable, but not overly friendly routine. Something he had had to stress to Morgan three times already. This was weird.

"I'm pretty sucky at it, do you think you could help?" Merlin tilted his head sideways, "I could work with you on the math? I know you've been a bit lost the last two sessions?" Merlin pursed his lips, nervous.

Arthur blushed – both from embarrassment that his lack of math skills was so transparent and because Merlin looked really cute when he was fretting.  
It was a bad idea – a very bad idea. Not because he didn't need the help – because he did – but Merlin was his type. Exactly his type. And Uther wasn't so clueless as Morgana treated him. Arthur had managed to keep himself firmly in the closet so far though. And Morgana would help him if Uther got suspicious.

"Ok," Arthur tried to smile through his apprehension, "You've got a deal."

Merlin broke out into a megawatt smile that had warmth spreading through Arthur's body like only coffee could. They talked time as they walked across campus towards Merlin's dorm.

Apparently Merlin didn't just have a Welsh accent, he was from Wales. He'd even been taught Welsh as a child by his father. How did Arthur manage to meet the most Welsh person ever? His father would kill him just for that, let alone the gay thing.

"We could meet at the library?" Merlin suggested as they stopped in front of the dorm.

Arthur shook his head, "Not a fan. No coffee. I have an apartment not far from campus. Would that be ok?" Merlin agreed and handed Arthur his phone to swap numbers. Arthur reciprocated.

On the walk to his car Arthur reviewed the entire conversation. He sunk into the driver's seat and just sat there, doors locked but no key in the ignition. He leaned his head back against the headrest and took a deep breath, "Shit."

* * *

Review?


End file.
